Rose of the Raven
by DemonFoxBK201
Summary: Raven Brawnwen is the proud mother, proud guardian, of Ruby Branwen Rose. She's trained her, and raised her as her own. The young prodigy is given the order to attend and graduate from Beacon, and she'll do anything for Raven. (Hiatus)
1. Prologue

_'It should have been me…'_

Was the only thought in her mind, as she sorrowfully stared at the toddler before her. The thought allowed no argument, or acceptance, in her mind. Any semblance of peace she had held onto the past few months, had been destroyed by her lack of attention.

The mission was barely up to team STRQ's standards, but it was the only one available to actual Hunters. All other missions were far less difficult, for students.

Take down the horde of Ursa.

Ursa were formidable foes, for trainees. However, for graduated Hunters like themselves, their numbers were decimated with ease.

Rather than it being a team effort like their training at Beacon had taught them to do, the separately annihilated their share of Ursa.

Taiyang had, unintentionally, yet single-handedly, torn the team apart.

They had become good friends by their graduating year, getting along very well. They knew each other's antics, and what made them tick.

Taiyang, had apparently fallen for Raven during their sophomore year, and since then, he had been trying to get together with her, but Raven wouldn't have it.

It wasn't until their senior year that Raven could admit to herself that Taiyang had, indeed captured her heart, much to her chagrin.

She hid it well, but the graduation celebration, where alcohol of many forms was present, had no mercy.

The whole team had gotten drunk, and Raven couldn't deny the red line on her pregnancy test.

She had practically abandoned her team then. Becoming entirely elusive until she had been missing for more than a two years.

She came back with a baby girl, blonde, with purple eyes.

Her anger at Taiyang and herself, turned completely to hatred at her former lover and her former partner when she noticed that they had married, and had birthed a small girl themselves.

They welcomed her back with open arms, but she would not have it.

She abandoned her two year old, leaving her with Taiyang and Summer.

Almost a full year later, after Raven had left once more, she came back.

She regretted how she had treated her friends, and wanted to make it up to them.

They were surprised when Raven wanted to go on a team mission, but had wholeheartedly agreed.

 _'It should have been me…'_

She was distracted, wanting to see if Taiyang ever noticed her, ever was worried for her. It was far too late when she realized that she had made a massive mistake.

Summer barreled into her, Raven snarled at her, ready to unveil pent up anger at the cloaked woman, before realizing, Summer wasn't tripping her, she was pushing her away.

A giant feather of pitch black had pierced her former friend.

Blood sprayed everywhere on Raven's face and clothes.

It took her a few seconds to process what happened, as her anger at Summer faded.

"Wha...why..?" She choked out weakly.

"Even if…you hated me, I never hated you…" She mumbled, blood spilling from her lips.

Raven could only gape in shock as the life faded from her friend.

"SUMMER!" A mournful cry filled the area as Taiyang went on a red eyed rampage. Flames from his semblance filled the area and caught on the surrounding forest.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Raven mumbled, collapsing to the ground as Summer faded.

The white cloaked woman only managed to smiled weakly before finally going limp.

Qrow guarded his sister from the dark monsters that lunged at her, but the mission was quickly going down hill.

An Ursa must have summoned other Grimm. There were Nevermores, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, even a Deathstalker and a King Taijutsu.

The remains of STRQ, or TRQ, barely made it out alive, mission failed, and a friend lost.

Taiyang was a miserable wreck, sobbing like a child. Qrow was pale, like he couldn't understand what had happened. Raven had her usual emotionless facade, but it was so, so difficult to hold up.

She should've known that Taiyang would start screaming at her, blaming her for Summer's death, Summer's sacrifice. She couldn't deny it, it was her fault, and there was no helping it.

She should've known that her brother would side with Taiyang, and start yelling at her too.

So couldn't hold in her tears, but didn't want these two to see her, so she left.

She had only one place she wanted to go before eternally abandoning Patch.

Her throats burned with with the foreign sobs, and her eyes stung with the foreign tears.

She found Summer's little cottage quickly, despite only visiting once. Slightly hesitant, she found herself knocking on the door.

Internally, she scolded herself for stalling, no one would answer.

She broke the lock with her sword, walking in.

She searched the rooms, quickly finding the baby's, Ruby, she reminded herself of the name, room. The baby giggled up at her miserable form, dark red hair and silver eyes, a near carbon copy of Summer.

Raven chuckled slightly, amused that her pain satisfied Ruby. She picked the baby up, carrying her in a way she learned from a book, when she was slightly interested in actually mothering Yang.

Yang. Raven sucked in the air, remembering her blood daughter.

She looked around the room, seeing a small bed made for toddlers. There she was, sleeping.

Raven sighed. She quietly kneeled beside the bed, brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers. Blonde.

"Yang… Next time we meet, we'll have a lot to talk about…"

And then, she was gone. Out of the house, through the window.

A rage-filled howl filled the air of Patch when Taiyang discovered Ruby was gone.

* * *

Raven surprised herself with how well she raised Ruby. Even as a toddler, she was obedient. She often whined for things, but would stop once she received the order.

She was four now, three years after she was taken, three years after Summer passed, three years after Raven abandoned Patch.

Raven figured she must've rubbed off on Ruby, because she liked black, rather than white like Summer.

The toddler adored Raven, and told her many times that she wanted to be like her.

Raven had adjusted the the lifestyle of having Ruby, and had come to think of her as her own daughter. As if Yang was Summer's, not Ruby.

Often times, Raven found herself carrying the little girl.

Sometimes Ruby would throw a fit, not wanting to be carried anymore, and walk on her own. It never took very long for her to exhaust herself out, to which Raven picked her up once more, and continued their journey across Vale.

What was likely the hardest for Ruby, was how Raven ignored her pleas for food. Sometimes there was none available, other times it was deemed unacceptable (much to Ruby's dismay since most of the unaccepted were sweets). Whenever they came across a fairly decent restaurant, Raven allowed Ruby to eat as much as she wanted, since there were usually large gaps between meal times.

They traveled from village to city, soaking in the views and, in Raven's case, rumors. She always listened for rumors of two different things, one being strong Grimm. She needed avoid the areas where they patrolled. Alone she could likely win, but with the defenseless toddler hanging off her back, she would take no chances.

She was also keeping an ear out for rumors from Patch. Since it was a small island, there were very few. She only caught wind of one rumor from Patch:

A wife abandoned her child to raise another.

Surprisingly enough, as was rare with rumors, it was completely true. Gossip would change that with time, but for now that was its current condition. Raven was mildly surprised that such an event could actually spread to the rest of Vale. It must've been quite the uproar when the island's inhabitants found out about her absence, and the reason for it.

 _'They will never understand, nor will they ever get both sides of the story,'_ Raven thought with distaste.

Her thoughts were broken when a grumble sounded out from her back. She looked behind her to see Ruby eyeing a cafe hungrily. Having grown used to the child by now, she knew Little Red wanted the cookies, rather than the other, healthier, foods cafes served.

Raven sighed heavily. _'It couldn't hurt if it's just one time...right?'_

Ruby was elated with Raven's decision, as was obvious as she chowed down on her cookies.

Mentally wondering if Ruby would enjoy her baked sweets, Raven took a close look at her surroundings.

No one, nothing, seemed suspicious or out-of-place, but that could always be an illusion. The booth the two were sitting on was the same as all the others.

 _'It never hurts to be aware.'_ Raven firmly stated her training in her mind.

The redhead sitting opposite to her let out a dramatic whimper when she realized she had nothing left to eat.

"We should leave soon. Should I buy you snacks for the road?" Raven asked her companion. Her response was an eagerly nodded head.

Raven often asked the girl about different things, trying to gauge what type of weapon would fit her.

As much as she hated to rely on her twin brother, it was deemed necessary; Ruby seemed highly compatible with scythes. They just needed to test it…

* * *

"You should know by now that you can't sneak up on me." Raven stated.

Ruby, who was sleeping while sitting in her lap, twitches slightly at the sudden noise.

"Oh come on, Raven. I was just...walking quietly is all." Her twin replied. Qrow looked normal, carefree and strong, but the odor wafting off of him told a different story.

 _'So that is going to be how you deal with it, Qrow? So be it. I guess people have different ways of coping with loss, although you chose one of the worst ways.'_ Raven thought, taking notice of the stench of alcohol.

"So...this is where you went… With Ruby no less." Qrow muttered. The bright red of Ruby's cloak stood in stark contrast to Raven's blood red scheme.

Raven glared at her twin; she hated it when people stated the obvious.

"So… What did you need?" Qrow said, shifting uncomfortably. His twin's glare was a force to be reckoned with, and it usually spelled _death threat._

"I want you to see if Ruby is compatible with scythes." Raven stated.

Qrow's brows went sky high, "She's four Raven!" He protested.

"If she is to fight, as she wants to, she needs to start early.

Qrow grumbled in annoyance at his sister, taking note of the 'as she wants to' that Raven emphasized. Taiyang would never forgive him for encountering Raven without taking Ruby back, but he felt that it would be a mistake to betray his sister.

With a sigh he mumbled, "At the very least, you'll teach how to use a sword, right?"

Raven said nothing, but nodded.

"Okay… When will we start..?" Qrow asked.

"You _were_ always quick to give in… We start as soon as Ruby wakes up, it's about time she met her...uncle?" Raven said, slightly confused at the way the family worked.

"Uhh, I guess…" Qrow mumbled.

Ruby had always wanted to learn to fight, and as such, she was excited to finally get teachings, as she wanted to become a Huntress like Raven. Although she was frustrated how she couldn't even hold a stick properly, as it was too big for her tiny hands and small body.

"It's a small stick…" Qrow mumbled, almost apologetically.

"I can do it!" Ruby said, as if to encourage herself, while she struggled to lift the stick.

It came over her head, then anchored itself on the floor. With a cry of despair, Ruby collapsed.

"I can't do it…" She cried.

"Get up." Raven ordered, "Practice makes perfect, you can't be good without first being bad."

Ruby stood back up, and wordlessly tried again.

For the first week, it was just learning how to hold a stick properly. According to Qrow, it was a 'light wood' and it was just Ruby's 'age' that was hindering her.

All that did was opt the small girl to try harder. After about a month, Ruby was able to carry the stick and swing it. Qrow brought her a wooden scythe, made of a heavier wood.

It was back to step one again. The unbalanced weapon only served to make her training harder, and the heavier wood didn't help. Raven never allowed her to drag it on the floor, so she had to find a convenient way to carry it. She quickly discovered that slinging it over her shoulders made her life easier.

Often times she ended days by collapsing on the ground with a groan of despair, unable to get back up. For her young body it was difficult to counter, and sometimes she spent whole weeks recovering from exhaustion.

But, her hard work and determination paid off, and she was already considered a prodigy by the time she made her first Crescent Rose.

She named it as family, as if it was her sister.

Her first secondary, a sword, was modeled after Raven's signature weapon, and was a smaller version of it. Raven had named it for her- Midnight Dreary.

She was ten now, and already a fighter. Almost immediately after Ruby became adept with the scythe, Raven abandoned her brother. Ruby never minded it, for she is obedient.

"Ruby."

Hearing the call of her mother, Ruby was quick to answer.

She found the red eyed Huntress and did a small bow of respect, "Yes, mother?"

"I have a gift for you." Raven replied.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked, struggling to quell her growing excitement.

Raven said nothing in response, but stood up from her seat on a rock.

"Little Cardinal," Raven said one of Ruby's few nicknames. She cupped her daughter's face in one hand, placing a mask upon it.

"A mask?" Ruby chirped in question, fumbling with it. It got perfectly, and had no hint of falling down with only the pull of gravity.

"You've seen mine, yes? Consider it a armor to guard your identity." Raven said calmly.

"Umm… Okay… Thank you…"

It was red where Raven's was white, and black where Raven's was red, wider, with a bigger 'beak', like a cardinal.

The gift was graciously accepted, and often times, Ruby wore it. Whenever she went out, during battles or even just an errand.

It was a lesson Raven ingrained into Ruby: Never let people know the true you.

* * *

Five years later, Ruby was fifteen. Early in the morning, doing her usual daily training.

Raven had gone on a solo mission and was due back any day now.

Ruby had dutifully kept up all of her many training regimens, and was currently doing a basic sword exercise, swinging it down, and repeat for hours on end at times.

It was at first to ingrained the movement into her muscles' memory, but was more of just a way to clear her head now.

Hearing footsteps, Ruby whirled around, ready for combat, before realizing it was Raven.

"I'm sorry, mother, I didn't realize it was you…" Ruby said guiltily, hanging her head.

"It's fine, you reacted in a fine manner. Never let your guard down." Her hand was hovering over the hilt of her own sword, evidently ready to block if needed, but it was an unnecessary concern.

"You don't usually sneak up on me..?" Ruby said, her underlying tone questioning Raven.

"Good observation. I need you to do something for me, but it will take four years." Raven hinted.

"Yes! I'll do anything for you!" Ruby immediately blurted.

"Enroll and graduate from Beacon Academy."

"Wha..? But...but I'm not old enough!" Ruby said in a rare protest.

"I know Ozpin's very well. Show off a little and he'll let you in." Raven said, as if she had anticipated Ruby's response.

"Really?" Ruby said uncertainly.

"Do not doubt me, Little Cardinal. He knew Summer too."

Ruby went quiet with the mention of her blood-mother, her mom's, name.

"Yes, mother." Ruby said, bowing slightly.

Raven let a rare smile come across her face, "You've come a long way from the toddler who could barely hold a stick, Ruby."

Ruby smiled too, perking up, "Yes, mother!"

"Take your two weapons and take some Dust for refills, and don't forget your ammo." Raven demanded.

"Yes, mother." Ruby said, rushing into the house to ready herself. She would make Raven proud.

But Raven was already proud. Her daughter was a prodigy in full bloom.

* * *

 **Another story!**

 **But this has actually been an idea I've been playing with for almost a year, and I just now decided to publish it...**

 **I have a ton planned for this story, but I of course, can't promise quick updates...**

 **Even so! I hope you liked it, and if you read these, then please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

With my excitement having faded several days ago, I found myself facing an annoyingly potent problem: _how was I supposed to 'show off'?_

My mother had given no answer. Currently I was in a store, looking through magazines for ideas. Or at least, I would have been had I not gotten sidetracked with a weapons magazine.

I have always been fascinated with weapons, and often times found myself evaluating how difficult it would be to fight to user, assuming they were skilled with their weapon.

Yet the training ingrained into me never allowed me to drop my guard, and I heard the door to the store slam open.

Taking this as my cue to move, I silently set the magazine down, moving like a wraith using the shelves as cover, peeking out to see what was happening.

Roman Torchwick.

I snickered, remembering our previous encounter. I had made a fool of Roman previously, but intended to not allow him to escape this time.

* * *

I was in _no_ mood for Glynda's judgement.

I had the perfect opportunity, and took it, although I knew I wouldn't get away unscathed, it was a small sacrifice to pay to imprison a criminal mastermind. However, Glynda Goodwitch had jumped in, mistaking my sacrificial plan as recklessness, and Roman had gotten away.

 _Roman had gotten away._

Needless to say, I was _furious_. In a small rebellion, I had hid my face from her, covering it with my mask, and pulling the hood of my cloak up.

 _'Stupid Goodwitch…'_

My cloak was supposedly on me as a baby, made by Summer, and Raven had enlarged it as I grew. It warmed my heart to think that mother would learn to sew just for me.

The 'Goodwitch' was pacing back and forth behind me, while I grumpily considered fleeing, but I knew there was no point.

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" She suddenly said, sternly.

"I would've had Roman Torchwick behind bars, had you not interfered. A few injuries mean nothing in the face of that." I muttered, unwilling to hide the bitterness in my voice.

Glynda glared at her, "Recklessness will get you killed."

"I was fully aware that I would sustain injuries, but I found it necessary and disregarded it." I said in reply, fully aware that I was arguing, and was cherishing the frustration Glynda showed.

But Glynda Goodwitch was one of Ozpin's most trusted professors. If she was here, there was a chance that Ozpin was too.

As if reading my thoughts, Ozpin materialized from the shadows of the doorway before me.

I regarded him with respect, for mother has told me many stories of him, and Raven tells no false truths.

"Hello." Was all he said, before taking a sip from a coffee mug.

"Hello." I echoed.

He set a plate of cookies before me, commenting, "You...have silver eyes."

"Yes, and you have silver hair, is it a necessary comment?" I found myself retorting, still annoyed at Glynda. I didn't even glance at the cookies, staring at Ozpin through my mask.

"I suppose not. May I have your name?" He asked kindly, but with the room we were in, it felt like I was being interrogated.

And I was trained to not give any information to them.

"Scarlet Cardinal." I answered, mentally berating myself for using my beloved nickname as a false identity.

"Really?" Ozpin said, an ever-so-slight undertone of amusement in his voice. "I recall your application saying 'Ruby Rose'."

I narrowed my eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to actually read those. I thought you'd leave the paperwork to her or someone." I said, indicating Glynda.

"No, I take my students very seriously, something you may come to learn." Ozpin replied. "Now, you want to come to my school?"

"Yes?" I said hesitantly, not believing that this was going _exactly_ how I had planned it when I was forced into the room. Nothing _ever_ goes as planned.

"Very well then."

* * *

The next day, after saying farewell to my mother, I found myself on a Bullhead to Beacon.

I was still not quite sure what had happened yesterday, but I found myself examining the other occupants of the Bullhead through the eyeholes in my mask, before taking a seat on a built-in bench. There were many unfamiliars, and only three familiars: the heiress, Weiss Schnee; the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos; and a cat faunus, who I ran into on a mission. Ignoring the fact that she used to be in the White Fang, in favor of why she was here, I made a mental note to find her and talk to her, first chance I got.

Weiss Schnee, if the rumours about her were true, was not someone I should mess with, but I was never, and don't ever plan to ever be, the type to judge people based of off gossip. Another mental note, another person to talk to.

Pyrrha Nikos was perhaps the broadest of my concerns. I refuse to judge her, or treat her any less than a normal person until she proves the gossip to be correct. Maybe she'd make a good rival? One more person to meet.

The ride to Beacon was a short one, and soon enough, the Bullhead had let the students off.

Most of the students headed straight for the auditorium, but I stayed back, watching.

A shockingly familiar face came into view, yet the colors were all wrong.

Purple eyes, instead of scathing red, blonde hair, instead of pitch black. Suddenly there was no doubt in my mind.

My mother had told me of her actual daughter, the one she had birthed, Yang. I had always wanted to meet her, and yet, here she was, in the most unlikely place that I would find her in.

She glanced around nervously, following the crowd, not noticing me. Her clothes consisted of a brown leather jacket with a black shirt, and baggy gray pants. The only notable piece of metal on her were the bracelets, which were likely her weapon.

There was an ache in my heart as I realized that there had been a hint of fear in her eyes. Never had I expected to discover her under these conditions, but I would have to accept it. I found it highly unlikely that Yang remembered me, as I was taken when she was three. Rather than a sister, like I had always found myself silently wanting, she could be a friend.

We followed the crowd of students, heading straight for the auditorium.

There were no seats, so we stood and waited. I noted the presence of the four I wish to talk to, and approached the one closest to me, Weiss Schnee.

"Hello," I prodded, hoping for a conversation.

"What do you want?" She replied with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I just wanted conversation." I answered honestly.

"Why?" She asked obnoxiously.

I was starting to realize that, on the surface at least, the rumours about her were true. There was no telling whether the 'Ice Queen' she pulled of was her true arrogant nature, or if it was simply a facade made for a bigger purpose.

"Well...why not?" I said, not quite sure what else to say. My mother had never been a talkative person, and naturally that trait passed on to me.

The heiress huffed in annoyance, but didn't protest.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, before Weiss hugged once more.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"Well what?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

Dumbfounded that she actually accepted my invitation to converse, I found myself stuttering while blabbering the most random, and weirdest topics I knew of. Eventually I settled for something I could actually work with. "Umm… What type of weapon do you use?"

Weiss sighed in what I could only think of as exasperation, before bringing emphasis to the rapier at her side, sheathed.

"Right…" Was all that came out of my mouth, before I made out the more interesting points of the weapon.

"A revolving chamber with Dust?" I blurted. I was far past the point of feeling embarrassment for my actions, to the point where I simply didn't care.

"Yes." Was Weiss's simple reply.

"Well that's nice, I use-" But before I could say anymore, a body barreled into me, and I stumbled forward. Catching myself before I fell, I whirled around, immediately spotting my assailant, a blundering blonde boy, who immediately started apologizing to me.

Behind him, was Yang, who had apparently pushed the boy into her. She looked angry and her eyes were a blazing red.

 _'Just like Mother's…'_

Turning my attention back to the boy, "It's okay, I'm fine. What were you talking to her about?" I said, having reached my conclusion, pointing to Yang.

The boy looked to the direction my finger was pointing, gulping audibly when he saw Yang, "I was talking about my family…"

I blinked, and could almost feel the blood draining from my face beneath my mask.

"Oh…" Was all I could muster. There was no point in feeling regret, as I was barely A year old when I was taken, but even so I felt the dreadful emotion.

Weiss looked at me curiously, while the boy introduced himself as Jaune Arc and made a miserable attempt at flirting.

The speech that Ozpin gave, followed by orders from Glynda to go to the ballroom to sleep, seemed to last for eternity.

We stopped at the locker room, leaving our equipment in our assigned lockers before heading to the ballroom.

I got changed quickly, coming out in a bright red sleeping gown that reached to my knees, without my mask.

I found a free space near the cat faunus, and claimed it, sitting down with my back against the wall.

I glanced over at the girl, not sure how to start conversation.

"So… Umm… What book is that?" I suddenly blurted.

The girl looked up at me, the ever-so-slight hint of annoyance in her eyes, but when she studied my face, she suddenly was at loss for words.

"Wha… You're…" She stuttered, unable to form a sentence.

"Yeah… Long time no see, eh?" I mumbled, smiling nervously.

She relaxed and went back to her book, but it was obvious that she wasn't reading it, "Yeah…"

"So… Why are you here?" I asked hesitantly.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, "But if you must know, I defected."

I nodded, a sense of happiness coming over me as I realized that she wasn't a spy of sorts or anything. Of course, there was always that possibility that she was lying, but I felt that she had told the truth.

"My mother sent me here to graduate." I said, she deserved at least that much after informing me of her position.

She nodded, having met Raven before. We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, before I remembered about Yang. I searched for her with my eyes, spotting her fairly quickly.

She was dressed in the same outfit she had worn during the day, and was already asleep. With any thought of talking to her destroyed, I sighed.

Crossing my legs and closing my eyes, I accepted the day's events, and started falling asleep almost immediately.

But as if on cue, another voice spoke up.

"Is anyone sleeping here..?"

I opened my eyes and looked up, recognizing Weiss, slightly surprised.

"Umm...no…" I replied. She set herself beside me, readying herself for the night.

I once more attempted to fall asleep, and was once more interrupted. "Pardon me, but can I ask why you where that mask? You don't appear to have any facial scars or anything of the like."

"It was a gift from my mother, and she has taught me to avoid letting enemies see my face." I replied once more, forcing the annoyance to not show in my voice.

"Oh…" And the failed attempt at conversation dwindled into nothingness.

With peace of mind restored, and no more apparent interruptions, I quickly found myself asleep.

* * *

The morning came slowly, with dreams of my beloved mother barring my path to consciousness. Eventually, my path was broken, destroyed by an annoyingly loud voice of "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's~ morning~!"

My eyes squinted open, willing the voice to stop. It came from an orange haired girl with blue eyes, who was harassing a magenta eyed boy, who apparently was used to it all.

'Poor guy…' I couldn't stop the thought from coming, but I ignored the chatterbox and her victim, in favor of getting ready for initiation.

I got up, noticing the absence of the faunus and Weiss, they must already be up. I got changed into my combat gear, a long sleeve, short cut, dark red dress, with black stockings, along with knee high black boots with red laces, a pair of red fingerless gloves, and, of course my mask.

Breakfast was quick, consisting of a variety of omelets and pancakes.

Directly after I finished, I headed to the locker room, ignoring the groans of the students who wished for sleep, but didn't want to miss initiation.

Apparently seeing my escape from the sea of sleepy first years, Jaune Arc raced up to me, once more attempting conversation.

"So, umm, I never caught your name." He started.

"Ruby. Ruby Branwen Rose." I stated, not looking at him, and neither did my pace slow, forcing him to walk fast to keep up with me.

"That's a nice name. So, uhh…" And as quickly as the conversation started, it faded.

We walked in slightly awkward silence, quickly entering the locker room, and going our separate ways. I found my locker quickly, and retrieved my weapons, placing them in their correct positions.

I spotted Weiss conversing with Pyrrha, or at least trying to. She didn't appear to be getting any leeway. I walked up to the two, jumping straight into the conversation.

"Hey, guys, what are you two talking about?" I asked, even though I already knew, having heard it from where my locker was.

"I was thinking that me and Pyrrha here could be on a team together." Weiss said. "I don't think I would mind being on a team with you though, you don't seem as idiotic as some of the others."

"I will take that as a compliment." I said, even though I knew she meant no harm, "So, Pyrrha, huh? I've heard many rumors about you, but I've come to tell you that you don't just 'get' my respect, you have to earn it. So, try your best today." I said, giving a polite bow and immediately exiting the conversation.

I didn't miss the small smile Pyrrha had on her face.

Almost as soon as I left, Jaune jumped in, and the conversation took a turn that Weiss clearly didn't want it to take.

The chatterbox and her victim were apparently making some 'sloth plan' of sorts, something which I wanted no part in, so I left them alone.

The only other one in the vicinity was Yang. I hesitantly walked up to her, trying to shake off my nervousness.

"Hello." I said.

She merely glared at me, and made no attempt to reply.

Not wanting to push the girl, apparently with anger and/or trust issues, I fled.

The walk up the cliff wasn't a long one, and many had already gathered atop what appeared to be mechanical springboards. I took my place at one near the middle, crossing my arms and waiting for instruction.

The remaining students trickled out over the course of the next twenty minutes.

Jaune had claimed the springboard to my right, and was attempting to ask me if I wanted to be his partner. I said nothing, and eventually the courage he had worked up to talk to me faded.

Ozpin and Glynda gave out the instructions: find the relics and return to the cliff. We would be launched into the air, something I had anticipated judging by the launchpads, and would have to use a landing strategy to touch down safety. Hearing that I felt sorry for Jaune, who I was certain had never experienced actual combat. The one that caught my attention was perhaps the most ridiculous method of obtaining a partner: first person you make eye contact with is your partner for the next four years.

I went through the people I knew in this school.

The cat faunus, Blake if I remember correctly, was my first priority in terms of a partner. We know of each other's background to a small extent, one of which could grow greatly.

Yang would be a decent partner too. I'd finally be able to converse with her, as she would be forced to team up with me, and she would have to talk to her teammates.

Weiss is an option I wouldn't mind, but not my first choice, but then again, not my last. She doesn't seem quite as obnoxious as I first thought, confirming my suspicions that her 'Ice Queen' is a facade.

Pyrrha was another good option. The 'Invincible Girl' isn't a title you can get from money or tricks. A champion, a warrior, and one that will surely earn my respect very quickly.

Out of those I knew, including the chatterbox and her friend, Jaune was my last choice. I believe he has potential, yes, but I am not ready to train someone, and he could probably not survive against a simple Beowolf without help.

As if on cue with my finishing thoughts, Ozpin finished his explanation, and the first launchpads sent their students flying. Weiss was the first one, and I idly note the direction she flew in.

More likely than not, my sense of direction would be jarred once I'm in the air, but a mental note never hurt anybody.

My turn quickly came, and I was suddenly free.

Jaune's panicked screaming broke me from my reverie, and I glanced behind myself. He was spinning with no sense of balance, turning green. Shaking my head to clear the rather disgusting image from my mind, I readied my scythe, shooting some of my regular rounds to slow my descent. When in range with the trees, I hooked my scythe around one with a large trunk, spinning slightly, before it gave way. I landed with a roll, bouncing out of the way of the trunk as it came down upon the ground. I had cut straight through it.

I sent a silent apology to the innocent tree, before moving onwards.

I broke into a dead on sprint, whizzing through the trees like a soft breeze. A breeze that could break every bone in her body with a misstep.

However, my training left no room for mistake.

But, of course, it would be _odd_ if my first choice actually ended up becoming my partner, wouldn't it?

I slowed down quickly, digging my feet into the ground and coming to a skidding halt.

I had almost barreled into Weiss Schnee. We locked gazes, and at that moment our fate was sealed. She was my partner.

She blinked, as if not sure of what had just happened, before she started walking off

"Come on, let's go." She said irritably.

I scratched my head, not quite sure how to break the news to her.

"Umm… North is that way." I said, pointing to my right.

She blinked multiple times, her face getting redder each time.

"I-I knew that!" She blurted, stomping in the direction I had pointed.

I couldn't help a quiet chuckle, and followed her.

* * *

 **I do recall mentioning that I've been thinking about this idea for the majority of a year… You probably shouldn't get used to quick updates, but it'll happen for maybe the next chapter and if you're lucky, the one after that, and then it'll slow…**

 **But yeah, review pleaseeee**


End file.
